Et si elle avait accepté ?
by Emmaaaa2107
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, 1x1, et si Beckett avait accepté la proposition de Castle ? Merci à clocloSP pour l'idée !
1. Chapter 1

Donc, voilà, c'est mon premier écrit sur Castle, je sais toujours pas si je vais en faire une FIC ou si je le laisse en OS, ce sera à vous de me le dire.

Donc, ça se passe lors du premier épisode, lorsque Castle propose à Beckett un rendez-vous... Et si elle avait accepté ?

* * *

- Ça vous dit de prendre un verre avec moi ?  
Elle prit quelques secondes pour le regarder. À vrai dire, elle n'était pas surprise, après tout, n'était-ce pas le grand Richard Castle ? L'écrivain le plus aimé des tabloïds ! Elle aurait presque été vexée s'il ne lui avait pas demandé, puisque après tout, il ne passait que peu de nuits seul dans son lit.  
Cette fois-ci, elle prit quelques secondes pour l'examiner lui et sa proposition. Après tout, ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'était pas sortie. Et encore plus qu'elle n'avait pas bu un verre avec un VRAI homme, étaient dors et déjà exclus Ryan et Esposito. Elle avait envie de prendre un petit peu de bon temps, et d'après ce que disait les tabloïds.. Ce serait le cas.  
Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, ça faisait déjà 30 bonnes secondes qu'il lui avait proposé ce verre, et elle voyait qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, elle répondit :

- Mmmh, pourquoi pas.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il.

- Bah quoi ? Vous êtes si étonné que ça ? Vous ne m'aviez pas demandé la fessée tout à l'heure ? Répondit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Il rigola doucement. Non, vraiment il ne s'y attendait pas. Il n'était pas déçu, mais il pensait que ce serait plus difficile de la convaincre. Elle n'avait sans doute pas résisté à son charme, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, il flâna. Oui, il était content, il voyait qu'elle était différente de toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait pu côtoyer. D'abord, elle était intelligente, puis, il voyait qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à son argent, au contraire, il savait que sa célébrité avait été un des élément qui aurait pu lui refuser ce rendez-vous. Mais surtout, elle était belle.. Oui, horriblement, terriblement, diaboliquement belle et sexy !

- Mmh ? Vous êtes encore là ?  
- Oui oui.. Donc je passe vous prendre à 20h ?  
- Parfait. Ne soyez pas en retard. Ah et tenez, voici mon adresse, ça pourrait vous aider.. Elle lui tendit un petit bout de papier.  
- Génial.. On va bien s'amuser.. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la soirée qu'ils allaient passer.  
- You have no idea.. !

Oh qu'est ce qu'il aimait cette fille..  
Elle se retourna, se déhanchant outrageusement et partit. « Quelle allumeuse. » pensa-t-il. Oui, il était sûr qu'il allait bien s'amuser ce soir.. Mais avant tout cela, il devait penser à se préparer, il était attendu dans 3h à son appartement, et en tout métrosexuel qui se respecte, ces 3h qui lui restaient n'étaient pas de trop.  
Il se dirigea donc rapidement vers son appartement, tout en cherchant un taxi des yeux ! Après quelques minutes de marche, il en trouva un, sauta dedans, et annonça l'adresse de son loft au chauffeur. Une fois arrivé, il lui donna quelques billets sans en demander la monnaie, et couru jusqu'à son appartement.

Kate, elle, était rentrée à pied jusqu'à son appartement. Elle était songeuse. En même temps excitée et stressée. Elle n'avait pas envie de décevoir le grand Richard Castle. Non pas parce qu'elle comptait le revoir, mais par simple orgueil. Elle réfléchit donc à la tenue à arborer ce soir. Elle voulait être sexy, mais ne pas être vulgaire.. Et vu que ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'était pas sortie, elle ne savait pas quelle tenue mettre. Après 30 minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin chez elle. Elle alla directement jusqu'à sa penderie. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard et une vingtaine de tenues éparpillées un peu partout dans sa chambre, elle avait choisi. Elle mettrait une petite robe bleue nuit, arrivant juste au dessus de ses genoux et qui, elle devait l'avouer, la mettait plutôt en valeur sans pour autant paraître vulgaire ou avec pour message « jeteveuxtoutdesuitedansmonli t », bref, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait.  
Elle se dirigea donc vers sa salle de bain, et se mit à couler un bain, elle avait largement le temps et pouvait en profiter.

De son côté, Rick appela avant toute chose une compagnie de taxi, afin de réserver un taxi pour 20h. Une fois chose faite, il alla dans sa chambre puis se trouva devant sa penderie.  
« Bon alors Ricky, commence par trouver une tenue, t'iras te doucher après.. Alors relax mais sexy.. Mmmh... ». Il chercha ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes (heures ?), et finit par choisir une chemise bleue assortie à ses yeux et un jean qui le mettait plutôt à son avantage. Une fois ses affaires préparées, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

Après être resté plus d'une demie heure sous la chaleur du jet d'eau, il décida d'en sortir. Une demie heure plus tard, il sortit enfin de la salle de bain.. (ne nous demandez pas ce qu'il y a fait, la porte était fermée..).

« Bon, il est 19h, il faut que je parte dans une demie heure, j'ai 30 minutes pour écrire. » Cette détective l'avait bel et bien inspiré. Il avait tué Derrick Storm parce qu'il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer s'il continuait. Il voulait du nouveau. Et ELLE était nouvelle. Il se voyait très bien baser son nouveau personnage sur elle. Froide, sexy, avec une soif de justice inépuisable. Il mit donc quelques idées sur papier (ou plutôt, sur ordinateur).  
Il regarda sa montre ; ça y est, c'était l'heure de partir.

Il commença par sauvegarder ce qu'il avait fait, prit sa veste, ses clés, son porte-monnaie et se dirigea vers la porte puis l'ascenseur. Une fois en bas, il salua le portier, et vit qu'un taxi l'attendait « Parfait. » pensa-t-il. Une fois dedans, il lui donna l'adresse de son inspectrice, et le compteur se mit en route.  
Pendant que le taxi roulait, il voyait New-York défilé sous ses yeux. Pour la première fois, il était un peu nerveux avant un rendez-vous. Il faut dire que s'il voulait que son "plan" marche, il avait intérêt à assurer ce soir.  
Le chauffeur s'arrêta. Il était arrivé. Encore une fois, il lui donna plusieurs billets, n'y faisant pas vraiment attention. Il était excité de voir à quoi ressemblait l'appartement de la détective. Il sortit donc du taxi, et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, puis l'ascenseur. Sur le papier que la femme lui avait donné plus tôt, il était marqué qu'elle habitait au 2ème étage. C'est donc naturellement qu'il appuya sur le bouton "2" de l'ascenseur.  
Le "ding" retentit.. Ça y est, il était à quelques mètres de son appartement. Il avança et resta quelques minutes bloqué devant la porte de celui-ci. Il s'essayait à faire différents sourires, il voulait qu'elle reste sans voix dès la première impression.  
Une fois qu'il fut sûr du sourire à arborer, il toqua. Il entendit quelques bruits de talon, puis la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit sur Beckett qu'il avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt.  
- C'est bien, vous êtes très ponctuel, dit-elle.  
Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le regard que lui portait l'écrivain. Il faut croire que la robe avait été bien choisie..  
- WOUAW, fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire.  
- Je vous trouve bien à court de mots pour un écrivain, railla-t-elle.  
- Mmh.. Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes.. magnifique !  
- Vous n'êtes pas trop mal non plus.  
Il sourit à cette remarque.  
- Bon, j'aimerais bien prendre ce verre alors, on y va ?  
- Euh oui pardon, tout de suite.

Elle prit son sac qui se trouvait sur le porte-manteau, et sans lui proposer de rentrer, elle ferma la porte.  
« Zut, ce sera pour une autre fois » pensa-t-il, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne lui proposerait pas de rentrer.  
Il lui proposa son bras qu'elle prit tout de suite, et c'est ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Aucun mot ne sortit. Mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant. Ils sentaient tous deux que ce n'était pas la peine de parler pour rien dire, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Et puis, ils étaient tous les deux trop occupés à penser à la tenue de l'autre. L'une pensait qu'il était plutôt pas mal et assez bien bâti pour un écrivain, quand l'autre pensait qu'elle était affreusement sexy et qu'il voudrait bien se faire arrêter plus souvent par une inspectrice de ce style.

Enfin ils arrivèrent dans le hall. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas demandé où est ce qu'ils allaient, mais elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle avait envie d'être surprise ce soir. Tout le trajet se fit encore dans le silence, Castle commençait à s'inquiéter.. Même si au début ça ne le dérangeait pas, il avait peur qu'elle regrette d'être venue, mais en la voyant regarder New-York avec un charmant petit sourire, il se rappela que la parole était d'argent mais que le silence était d'or.

Ils arrivèrent devant un café, le "Old Haunt".  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Un café. Un café qui m'a beaucoup aidé quand j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche.  
- Mh, vous avez eu le syndrome de la page blanche ? Se moqua-t-elle.  
- Je vous rassure, ce ne sera plus le cas..  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui. Bon venez, allons nous installer. Qu'est ce que vous voulez boire ?  
- Tequila.. sourit-elle.  
Il rigola, et rajouta.  
- Très bien, alors deux tequilas.  
Ils étaient installés. Ils étaient bien. Ils avaient parlé. Elle était contente, en plus de l'espoir d'une bonne nuit, elle passait une bonne soirée. C'était de même pour lui.

Deux tequilas et 2 shots plus tard, Rick proposa de rentrer.  
- Mmmh, où voulez-vous m'emmener ? Dit-elle les yeux brillant grâce (ou à cause?) de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité !  
- Où vous le voulez ? Mais je vous proposerais bien chez moi..  
- Si gentiment demandé, qui pourrait refuser ?  
- J'espère pas vous..  
- Ce n'est pas le cas. Allons-y, dit-elle assez autoritairement pour lui faire comprendre que c'était maintenant, tout de suite.

Elle reprit son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, les yeux pétillants d'excitation...

Elle se réveilla la première. Oh oui les tabloïds avaient raison. Elle avait passé une très bonne soirée. Très très bonne. Même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.. Décidée à ne pas se confronter à lui, puisque de toute façon, elle ne comptait pas le revoir, elle sortit du lit de l'écrivain à 6h. Elle prit ses habits éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce et rougit en y repensant..

Elle descendit l'escalier pour arriver dans le salon.. Elle hésita à se faire un café.. Puis après tout, vu comment la nuit s'était passée, elle n'avait plus de gêne à avoir. Elle prépara ainsi un café, assez pour en laisser à Rick lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Elle laissa un petit mot "_Thanks_", et partit.

De l'autre côté de l'appartement le "CLACK" de la porte retentit.  
Mmmmh, reste encore un peu au lit.  
Il tapota de son côté, vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne, et sourit.  
Oh oui, elle l'avait beaucoup inspiré, et il ne comptait pas en rester là..

* * *

_Reviews ? Votre avis va vraiment compter puisque comme je l'ai dit c'est ma première fanfic ou OS (ce sera à vous de le décider), et ça va me permettre de savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue à écrire et comme je vous l'ai dit de savoir si j'en fais une FIC ou si je la laisse en OS._


	2. Chapter 2

Bon voilà mon nouveau chapitre, j'aimerais tout d'abord remercier clocloSP allias Satna (angel), puisque finalement, c'est toi qui l'a écrite, dans le sens où tu m'as donné toutes les idées pour continuer et que tu m'as également corrigée :D ! Merci également à fr69.. tout simplement parce que t'es fr69, et pendant que j'y suis, tous les OCD'S.

J'aimerais également vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, et m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à poster (1 mois et demi s'il vous plaît, qui dit mieux ? :D), mais j'ai manqué de temps et d'inspiration, j'ai donc profité des vacances pour m'y remettre. Je ne sais toujours pas si après ce chapitre il y'aura une suite (en fait, j'ai fait exprès de m'arrêter ici, comme ça je suis pas obligée de continuer XD), et si c'est le cas, j'essayerai de vous faire attendre moins longtemps... peut être :D. Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre au cas par cas à vos reviews, mais je pense que ça prendrait trop de temps, alors je vous fais un grand merci général ! :D

Au fait, j'ai vu que vous avez demandé du M, je suis désolée, mais personnellement, j'en suis pas capable.

Bref, bon chapitre :D !

* * *

_« Wouah »_, elle avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer en si peu de temps. De 1) elle avait rencontré Richard Castle, l'écrivain le plus reconnu du moment et dont elle était secrètement fan. De 2) il lui avait carrément fait du rentre-dedans, et bien qu'il soit franchement insupportable et immature, il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas trop mal, et qu'elle n'était pas totalement indifférente à son charme. De 3) parce qu'il n'y avait jamais de 2 sans 3, il lui avait proposé de sortir, elle avait accepté, et elle avait passé une superbe (et épuisante..) nuit à ses côtés ! Ça faisait beaucoup de choses en un trop petit laps de temps.  
Elle marchait en direction de son appartement. Il était encore tôt, elle avait le temps de passer chez elle, de prendre une douche, et de repartir au poste. C'est donc une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, qu'elle se retrouva chez elle. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et alluma le jet d'eau qu'elle voulait puissant, afin de lui changer les idées, car qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

De son côté, Richard Castle non plus n'en revenait pas. Cette femme était extraordinaire, et à tout point de vue. Elle avait eu raison en lui disant « You have no idea » quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'avait irrémédiablement pas idée. Elle l'avait quitté brutalement, mais lui n'était définitivement pas de cet avis. Il sentait qu'avec elle il pourrait retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu : l'inspiration.  
C'est donc après quelques coups de téléphone à de nombreux amis plutôt bien placés socialement, qu'il se leva prendre une douche, avec une idée bien en tête.

Hop, 7h15, soit l'heure de partir au poste. Kate avait même eu le temps de se refaire un café, comme toute accro au café qui se respecte, 2 cafés avant de partir au poste n'étaient vraiment pas de trop. Surtout en sachant que celui du commissariat pouvait difficilement être qualifié comme tel. Elle entra dans sa vieille Crown Victoria et démarra. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était devant son bureau. Il était gentil cet écrivain à vouloir aider sur une enquête, mais c'est pas lui qui faisait la paperasse qui s'en suivait. C'est donc avec peu d'enjouement, qu'elle se mit à travailler et à remplir tous les dossiers qui suivaient la résolution d'un meurtre. Après 1 heure de travail acharné (ahem), elle eut fini, et décida de ranger tout ça aux archives. Si elle avait su ce qu'elle apercevrait en remontant, elle serait sans doute rester aux archives le restant de ses jours..

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?! » fut la seule chose qu'elle fut en état de se dire. Imaginez-vous sa surprise, lorsque la personne qui hantait ses pensées depuis le début de la matinée déjà, venait comme une fleur sur son lieu de travail ! Elle se retourna, en espérant que l'ascenseur n'était pas reparti, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le prendre et de partir vite et loin d'ici.

« Beckett, venez dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît ! » Mince mince mince. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix du capitaine Montgomery. Sachant que dans son bureau était le célèbre écrivain Richard Castle avec qui elle venait de passer la nuit et qu'elle ne comptait, et surtout ne voulait pas voir, encore moins dans les locaux du commissariat, elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas, mais alors pas du tout la raison de la convocation du capitaine.

Elle se retourna. C'était trop tard de toute façon pour une sortie à l'anglaise.. Elle devrait hum.. affronter. Quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas encore exactement. Elle le vit avec son petit sourire.. adorable.. QUOI ?! Non il n'était pas du tout adorable, il était malsain, vicieux, pervers, immature (oui, elle pensait tout cela d'un sourire). Elle fit un pas, puis un autre, et en bien trop peu de temps à son goût, elle se retrouva devant le bureau du capitaine..

« Mmh, vous m'avez appelée capitaine ? » demanda-t-elle feintant de ne pas voir Castle, refusant d'adresser le moindre regard à cet individu qui était sur SON territoire.  
- Oui, vous avez sans doute remarquer la présence de Richard Castle  
- Oh appelez moi Rick, coupa Castle, une petite moue malicieuse plaquée sur son visage.  
- On s'en tiendra à Castle, reprit Montgomery, donc, comme je le disais, si M. Castle est venu ce matin c'est pour venir travailler en tant que consultant un certain moment avec votre équipe.  
HEIN QUOI ?! Elle venait d'ingurgiter la phrase du capitaine et de comprendre l'ampleur de ce que celle-ci voulait dire. Lui, travailler, nous ? TOTALEMENT IMPOSSIBLE. Elle rêvait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. CE N'ÉTAIT PAS POSSIBLE, incohérent, invraisemblable, absurde, insensé, BREF, tant de mots pour dire que NON. Il ne travaillerait pas avec elle.

« Je suis désolée monsieur, mais ceci ne va pas être possible. »  
- Pas de discussion Beckett, maintenant, vous pouvez sortir.

Non ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Tout à coup, elle vit rouge, et regarda enfin l'écrivain. Elle le prit par l'oreille, et aucun « Apple ! » du monde n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle de repos, et une fois arrivée, enfin elle le lâcha.

« Mais enfin, vous êtes folle ? » hurla-t-il, une main sur chacune de ses oreilles, prévention oblige.  
- MOI FOLLE ?! MOI FOLLE ?! Mais vous vous fichez du monde ?! Qu'est-ce que VOUS faîtes ici ?! Je vous ai donné ce que vous vouliez non ?!  
Il la coupa :  
- Oh, vous avez plutôt apprécié hein.  
Elle reprit la parole, n'ayant même pas écouté, que dis-je entendu ce que venait de dire Castle.  
- Non mais franchement ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ? NON EN FAIT NON, je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir, SORTEZ, partez d'ici, JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR.  
Castle sourit.  
- Ce ne sont pas de bien gentils mots...  
- CASTLE, je n'en ai rien à faire. Pour vous, tout ça n'est qu'un jeu, mais pas pour MOI. MOI c'est MON métier, JE travaille pour ça ! Alors retournez à vos galas, à vos soirées, à vos dédicaces, et LAISSEZ-MOI.  
- Mais je travaille en venant ici !  
- Quoi ?!  
- Oui madame, car vous êtes officiellement devenue ma muse.

* * *

TBC (or not..)

* * *

Reviews ? :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ! Non ce n'est pas un rêve, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je dois dire que pendant plusieurs mois, je n'avais ni d'inspiration, ni de temps pour continuer cette fanfiction qui est tout de même ma première et que j'affectionne un minimum, mais j'ai profité des vacances pour m'y remettre, avec la très précieuse aide de Madoka que je remercie pour m'avoir aidé avec ses précieux conseils ! Merci également à clocloSP pour sa lecture et son commentaire sur mon chapitre :) !_

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont encouragé à continuer._

_J'ai retrouvé la motivation pour écrire, et c'est avec joie que je compte continuer cette fic', j'aimerais simplement voir avant de m'y remettre si elle plait toujours, et si elle vaut la peine d'être continuée._

_La reprise est toujours un peu difficile, mais j'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre qui n'est certes pas très long, vous plaira en attendant la suite. Je compte cependant prendre un peu d'avance avant de poster un prochain chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera (normalement :D) beaucoup moins long._

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Beckett, qui était encore ce matin sous le choc des événements de la veille, avait encore plus de mal à réaliser l'ampleur des propos que venait de lui tenir Castle. Comment ça elle était SA MUSE ? « Sa » et « Muse » étaient deux mots totalement incompatibles. Elle était entrain de rêver. Oui, c'était ça. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'enquête, elle n'avait jamais rencontré Richard Castle, n'avait rien fait avec lui, et ce qu'il venait de lui dire venait tout simplement de son imagination qui lui jouait de drôles de tours.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se pinça violemment devant le visage ahuri de Castle, dans l'espoir de se réveiller enfin et de se retrouver dans son lit.

_- Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend de vous pincer ainsi ? La taquina-t-il._

_- Qu'est ce qui me prend ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous poser cette question ! Cria-t-elle. Vous comprenez que ce que vous prenez pour un vulgaire jeu, c'est ce qui me permet de gagner ma vie ? Mais non, comme vous êtes riche et socialement bien placé, vous pouvez vous payer tout ce que vous voulez, alors pourquoi pas une place au commissariat c'est vrai hein ? Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ? Finit-elle rouge de colère._

Ce n'était pas possible, d'avoir un homme comme cela si condescendant se fichant de tout et prenant la vie pour un jeu.

_- Je ne prends pas du tout cela co…_

_- Oh non arrêtez hein ! Le coupa-t-elle. Ne faîtes pas l'enfant de cœur qui veut aider des familles à comprendre pourquoi on leur a volé un être cher, parce que ce ne sera absolument pas crédible, brailla-t-elle._

_- Mais… Balbutia-t-il ne comprenant visiblement pas la colère de la jeune femme._

Elle le coupa une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci, par une gifle. Ça eut au moins le mérite de les, enfin plutôt la, calmer.

Après tout n'importe qu'elle autre représentante de la gente féminine aurait adoré qu'il la prenne comme muse, elle aurait même été flattée qu'il s'inspire d'elle pour tout un roman. Alors pourquoi Kate Beckett lui en faisait une jaunisse ?

Elle resta sur place plusieurs secondes avant de déclarer sèchement.

_- Euh je suis désolée. C'est parti tout seul…_

Castle, lui, avait encore sa main sur sa joue. Il avait accepté qu'elle l'engueule, qu'elle le traite comme un moins que rien mais personne à part sa mère ne l'avait giflé... Il s'était déjà battu certes, mais ne s'était jamais pris de gifle...

_- Castle, ça va ? demanda t-elle, le voyant totalement abasourdi. Oh et puis, vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez…Gronda t-elle en retroussant son nez de colère._

Soudain, Esposito l'appela depuis son bureau, le téléphone encore à la main. Elle laissa donc notre pauvre ami tout seul dans la salle de repos, encore ahuri de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne la comprenait pas. Ils s'étaient plutôt bien entendus lors de la résolution du meurtre, avaient même passé une sacrée nuit ensemble. Aussi torride que passionnée à mettre sur son podium devant toute celle avec son ex. Eh bien qu'elle dise que c'est ce que LUI voulait, elle était totalement consentante et même plutôt bonne participante, et là, il lui disait ce que toute femme sur cette terre rêvait d'entendre, que l'artiste qu'il était la prenait pour muse, pour source d'inspiration et elle, elle le giflait... N'était-ce pourtant pas flatteur ? Il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre la gente féminine mais là, il était carrément perdu… Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question, mais peut-être un peu plus tard… Il ne se sentait pas le bienvenu dans l'immédiat, et il fallait qu'il réfléchisse un peu à tout ça. La gifle qu'elle lui avait donné le remettait en question. Il n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme à se plier à la bonne entente des gens, non, il était assez influent pour faire ce qu'il lui plaisait, mais cette femme était spéciale, et il sentait que si elle n'éprouvait à son égard qu'une profonde haine et du dégoût, il ne supporterait pas de rester… Pourquoi donné tant d'importance à cela, pourquoi cela le contrariait-il autant, lui, le grand gamin qui n'en faisait toujours qu'a sa tête.

Il sortit alors de sa profonde léthargie, quitta la salle de repos et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, sans même demander à Beckett ce que concernait son coup de téléphone. Il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui prendre un peu de recul par rapport à tout ça…

La jeune lieutenant avait reçu un appel pour un meurtre sur Canal Street, elle était encore sur les nerfs mais avait quelque peu relativisé. « Ça pourrait être plus drôle et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait me suivre 5 ans ! Ce sont juste quelques petites recherches... » Pensa-t-elle.

Après avoir raccroché, elle comptait aller chercher l'écrivain, quand elle le vit disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Elle savait qu'elle avait été quelque peu dure avec lui, notamment pour le coup de la gifle, mais Kate Beckett était une personne impulsive, et s'il voulait réellement la suivre, il devrait apprendre à le gérer et faire avec.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qui l'avait réellement déplu lors de l'annonce de leur partenariat, le fait qu'ils aient franchi une ligne qu'on ne franchit pas avec un collègue. Bien évidemment, le fait de devoir surveiller un gamin de neuf ans à longueur de journée l'irritait également, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'agacement qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle pensait à la gêne qu'il s'en suivrait, même si de son côté à lui, il n'avait pas à y en avoir. Il ne regrettait rien bien au contraire, bien qu'il ait eu cette femme dans son lit pour la première fois, il en rêvait encore et surtout, il était encore plus intrigué par cette inspectrice au cœur endurci par la vie…

Elle hésitait à aller le retrouver pour s'excuser, puis pensa qu'il était moins risqué de lui envoyer un texto avec l'adresse exacte du lieu du meurtre, sinon il allait croire qu'elle était ravie de sa présence alors que ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le cas, en tout cas pour l'instant. Elle évitait donc, en lui envoyant un sms totalement impersonnel, de se mouiller et de se placer dans une situation quelque peu délicate.

Elle sortit donc son portable et envoya un message au numéro qu'elle avait enregistré dans son répertoire il n'y a seulement quelques jours.

_« Meurtre au 188 sur Madison Avenue, on s'y retrouve directement, vous avez 10 minutes. Beckett. »_

Pour son plus grand plaisir, car la patience ne faisait pas partie des qualités du lieutenant Beckett, quelques secondes plus tard, elle reçut une réponse de Castle.

_« Je ne viendrai pas dans l'immédiat pour votre plus grand plaisir. Castle. »_

Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Pas la peine de demander pourquoi, elle savait exactement pourquoi il ne daignait pas bouger de chez lui alors qu'elle faisait l'effort de le prévenir. Certes la gifle était peut-être de trop, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer. S'il ne voulait pas venir, et bien elle ne le supplierait pas. Qu'il reste où il était et c'était tant mieux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait eu une nuit fantastiquement torride et extatique, qu'il devait se permettre de s'accrocher à elle telle une puce sur le dos d'un chien.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Castle s'était directement rendu dans son bureau, encore quelque peu interdit. Personne n'était chez lui, Alexis était en cours, et Martha encore à la recherche d'un bon parti new-yorkais. Cela lui laissait donc tout le loisir de cogiter sur son partenariat avec la sulfureuse lieutenant Beckett. Il avait reçu un texto de sa part, lui parvenant l'adresse d'un meurtre. Sans ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait sans doute sauté de joie face à un nouveau cadavre qui ne demandait que de pouvoir reposer en paix, son meurtrier entre des barreaux. Mais maintenant il ne savait plus. Avec n'importe qui, il ne se serait pas posé de question, et malgré quelques réticences, il n'en aurait fait qu'à sa tête, se pavanant avec entrain devant celle-ci, l'agaçant, lui montrant que quoiqu'il puisse dire, le sort en était jeté et que Richard Castle avait pris sa décision. Mais étrangement, cette femme le faisait douter de tout ça.

Soudainement un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur sa bouche, le goût du défi prenant part en lui. Il ne ferait pas d'exception avec elle, au contraire ! Elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Tant pis, il persisterait jusqu'à qu'elle tombe sous le charme de son personnage. De plus, il avait la nette intention de régler quelques comptes avec elle. Non mais. Elle venait quand même de gifler Richard Castle mais qu'est ce qu'il trouvait ça sexy… C'était certainement un défi à relever que de percer à jour cette femme, il était tellement curieux, intrigué…attiré au possible. Elle lui avait donné 10 minutes pour venir. Il serait certes un petit peu en retard, mais il serait bien là… Pour son plus grand plaisir à lui et son malheur à elle…

* * *

_Reviews ? _

_D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées, vous pouvez me les faire parvenir :D ! J'aimerais également savoir comme je l'ai dit au début du chapitre si, malgré le temps passé, cette fic vous plait toujours et si vous souhaitez la voir aboutir !_

_Merci !_


End file.
